


Save Me

by IreneLu



Category: SD - Fandom, Super Natural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLu/pseuds/IreneLu
Summary: 点五米XDean





	Save Me

第三章  
“Wrong？”，Sam重复了一遍，这时Dean才发现他将这句话说了出来，从震惊中清醒过来之后Dean开始剧烈地挣扎。  
他试图曲起一条腿把Sam从自己身上踹下去，但是却被Sam发现了意图，并且在那之前一拳揍在了Dean脸上。  
和Dean不同，对于他的宝贝弟弟他总是不忍心下狠手，但是失去灵魂的Sam不会在乎这些，这一拳让Dean陷入短暂的眩晕，同时脖颈上的伤口再次开裂，血液彻底染红了Dean的衣服以及身下的床单。  
Sam着迷的看着血一点一点流下来，他情不自禁地俯身舔舐那处伤口，腥甜的气味炸开，他开始吸吮流出的鲜血，好似沙漠中的旅人终于寻到了甘甜的溪水，可却越喝越渴，就像当初对恶魔血那样上瘾。  
Dean挣扎着想要恢复清醒，但是大量失血甚至让他眼神无法聚焦，他感觉自己身处一个漩涡之中，拼命往外游，可终究被一点一点拽了回去，他看见的最后一幅画面就是Sam在他面前对他说：“睡吧。”  
等他再次醒来的时候，天花板上的污渍告诉他他还在那个小破旅馆里面，他试图活动一下手腕，但是却发现自己动弹不得，四肢被束缚在床的四角，浑身赤裸，他下意识想要骂出声，但是一只手在那之前捂住了他的嘴。  
“看看是谁醒了”，Sam的脸再次出现在视野里，提醒着Dean这一切并不是个噩梦，“我本可以在你昏迷的时候做很多事情，但是那样不是太无趣了吗。”，他失去灵魂的弟弟用可怕的声音说道。  
“Go fuck yourself！！！”，Dean还是骂了出来。  
“哦，如果你还没意识到的话Dean，是我在操你。”，Sam眯了眯眼睛，用一种残酷冰冷的眼神看着他，“我想你也不想隔壁因为扰民投诉我们，当他们打开门时看到你这幅样子吧，所以我们得想个办法让你安静点。”  
说着Sam抽出一条领带，Dean瞪大了眼睛看着他靠近，“你他妈要是敢。。。”，他没能说完这句话，因为Sam堵住了他的嘴。  
“shhhhhhh，good boy.”，Sam从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和避孕套，‘该死的旅店，东西总是这么齐全。’，Dean恨恨地想到。  
Sam跪坐在Dean两腿中间，打开了润滑剂盖子，Dean要吃人的眼神仿佛在说：“你要是敢继续下去我之后一定会杀了你。”  
Sam好笑的看着Dean，“你该不会以为事情到了这个地步还有回旋的余地吧Dean。”，说着他将润滑剂倒在了Dean的下体上。  
冰凉的触感令Dean剧烈颤抖了一下，他感受到滑腻的液体淌过阴茎一直流到后穴上，Sam俯下身来在Dean的额头轻轻落下一吻，当他想要接着吻眼睛的时候，Dean扭开了头。  
Sam没说什么，只是一根手指毫无预兆地插进了后穴，他听到Dean闷哼一声，感受着他胸腔的震动，以及随之而来的无谓挣扎，在他耳边发出一声轻笑，“放松点Dean，你紧的像个处女。”  
他亲爱的哥哥瞬间瞪大了眼睛，喉咙里咕哝着说不出的话语，想来是一些无聊的脏话，无视掉Dean的反抗，Sam继续向下吻着，一只手继续开拓，另一只手在这具朝思暮想的身体上游走。  
Sam舔舐着Dean的喉结，感受到他哥哥每次因为自己轻咬而紧绷起来的身体，后穴的异样已经令Dean感到不适，每当Sam咬上他喉结的时候，他都能感受到心底因惧怕而产生的战栗 ，因为他现在真的无法确定Sam是不是真的会杀了他。  
Sam继续向下吻着，在锁骨上留下吻痕和牙印，他恨不得让Dean浑身上下都留满自己的印记，接着，他含住了Dean的乳头。  
Dean瞬间挣动起来，麻痒的快感瞬间传遍全身，一声呜咽卡在喉咙又惨兮兮地被吞了回去，他不知道自己这里竟然这么敏感，同时感觉到自己疲软的阴茎有了反应，他开始惶恐起来。  
Sam像是发现了什么有趣的东西，一只手从Dean的侧腰扶过，加剧他的颤抖，这是他新发现的一处敏感点，一路向上到达胸部，而后一只手指重重的按在了另一侧乳头上。  
Dean几乎弹了起来，手臂上青筋暴起，又疼又痒的触感顺着那一点化为剧烈的快感流遍全身，而始作俑者变本加厉地挑逗起来，扣弄吸吮，手上的茧以及粗糙的舌面刺激着Dean的神经，理智一点一点被抽离身体，眼睛逐渐蒙上一层水雾，突如其来的快感使得他都没感受到后穴中的手指已经变为三根，他迫切的想要逃离，可是却动弹不得、浑身无力。  
Sam却在这时抬起了头，胸前的冷落使得Dean下意识挺胸去追寻，这个举动取悦了Sam，当Dean的目光终于聚焦到Sam脸上时，这个魔鬼对他笑道：“Dean，你勃起了。”  
虽然心头因为这句话仿佛被浇了一盆冷水，但是身体却不可抗拒地兴奋起来，他看着Sam退到他两腿之间，低下头，呼吸几乎洒在自己的阴茎上，然后他看到他的弟弟对着他露出一个无辜的笑容，而下一秒含住了自己的阴茎。  
快感和震惊同时袭来，Dean如同濒死的鱼一般剧烈挣扎起来，哪怕已经到了这种境地，他依旧无法接受Sam为自己口交的事实，随着几个深喉，Dean的理智完全被欲望征服，身体背叛了意志淫荡地去迎合，下意识挺腰操着自己弟弟的嘴。  
Dean以为自己最多也就堕落到这个地步了，直到后穴的手指按到了他的前列腺，Dean只感到巨大的快感突然袭来，还没等缓过神来，只听到Sam模糊的说了一声“Find it.”。  
随即后穴的手指不断地按压在那一点上，前后夹击的巨大快感彻底压倒了Dean的神经，他扭动着挣扎，也有可能是迎合，嗓子里发出意味不明的呻吟，他开始庆幸Sam堵住了自己的嘴，不然他不敢保证自己会不会叫得像个婊子。  
时间突然被拉长，不知道过了几分钟，也可能只有几秒而已，随着Sam又一次吞吐，Dean终于射了出来，眼前一道白光闪过，Dean失去了意识。  
Sam皱着眉把精液咽了下去，抽出手指，抬头去看Dean，高潮后他哥哥漂亮的眼睛失神的半睁着，他抽出Dean嘴里湿透的领带，舌头色气的露出一小节在外面，Sam在他耳边轻轻说道：“My turn.”  
还没从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，Dean就被迫回过神来，原因是他弟弟的阴茎不容抗拒地撞了进来，哪怕仔细扩张过，对于Dean初经人事的后穴来说，这还是太大了。  
谩骂还没出口就被堵了回去，Sam抓住Dean还没来得及缩回去的舌头，纠缠在一起，使得Dean没法咬下去，宣誓主权一般地扫荡每一寸口腔，舔过牙龈，堵住还未出口的呜咽。  
刚刚高潮后的身体十分敏感，后穴不住地收缩着，哪怕已经硬得发疼，但是Sam并不着急，阴茎在后穴中不断变换角度地抽插，直到，“啊！”，Dean发出一声惊叫，他看着Sam脸上肉眼可见扩大的笑容，脊柱传来一阵寒意，“NO！”。  
可是已经晚了，或者说徒劳的阻拦根本无用，Sam对准了那一点开始进攻，每一次都精准的狠狠研磨过Dean的前列腺，刚刚高潮后的身体根本没法勃起，过量的快感带来了巨大的痛苦。  
“不。。啊。。停下。。”，过了很久Dean才发觉那甜腻的呻吟声竟然是从自己的嗓子里发出的，Sam快速地犹如打桩机一般操着Dean，没过多久，Dean便又被推上了前列腺高潮。  
Dean感觉自己的脑子已经被搅成了一团浆糊，短时间内两次高潮使得他再也没有力气做出任何反抗，甚至连骂人都做不到了。  
迷糊之中他感觉到Sam解开了他手脚的束缚，他被抱了起来，正当他以为终于结束了，快要昏睡过去的时候，魔鬼低声说道：“我还没完呢Dean。”  
他被抱着坐在了Sam的阴茎上，坐姿使得进得更深，Dean几乎陷入崩溃，他双手无力地扶着Sam的肩膀，带着哭腔求饶道：“别，我不行了Sam。”  
Sam饶有兴趣地看着Dean示弱的样子，说出残忍的话语：“你知道我不用睡觉的Dean，I can do this all day.”  
Dean绝望地睁大了眼睛，Sam将Dean稍稍托起，而后又重重的向下按去，使得Dean感觉自己仿佛被钉在了Sam的阴茎之上，他无力地随着Sam的动作起伏。  
在失去意识的前一刻，他想到，不能再这样下去了。


End file.
